Hollow Aid
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: With a broken heart, Orihime gets distracted and a hollow attacks her. But before it could kill her, Shiro comes to the rescue! Fully knowing his King had hurt her, will he convince her he can do what his King couldn't?
1. Saved by Ichigo's hollow!

_**Okay, so this is my first HichiHime fic I've written xD I do love this pairing but obviously I love IchiHime more. This is the first one-shot I've written in a while so bear with my lack of plot or whatever. *Shakes head* Either way, enjoy ;)**_

* * *

She ran as fast as she could go. She had to run. Run away from that awful scene. The sight of them in the rain, under the tree, lips locked. It was too much for her and in the end, she broke.

But it wasn't just because of them that she was running. No, it was because a hollow had appeared out of nowhere and was now chasing her. Tears blurring her vision, everything was starting to double. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't see straight. So focused on running, she tripped and yelped as she collided with the cold, wet ground.

Tired of running and the pain in her heart, Orihime rolled onto her side. She panted and fought to regain her breath while struggling to keep her eyes open. Her arms wrapped around her midsection, trying to keep the nausea she felt from surfacing. The roar from the hollow never registered in her head as she couldn't feel her legs. They were numb from sprinting. She didn't see a point to get up and fight. She'd rather be dead than feel her heart splitting into two.

_No one's going to save me. I'm not worth it. I don't deserve to be alive at this point. The only thing I'm good for is healing others. I'm so pathetic. I can't even destroy a measly hollow. What's the point of living if I can't be happy? The only choice I have left is to die. I'll die here, all alone with no one even knowing that I'm here. This is what's supposed to happen. The way things should be._

The hollow was closing in on its target. Not that Orihime cared. For a brief moment she saw a flash of her life. How everything had come down to this moment. How the love of her life loves her best friend. She was always jealous of Rukia you know? It was mainly because of how strong her bond was with Ichigo. She always wished she could be that close. How she was a strong woman and can fight for herself rather than be protected. It was silly things, she knew. But she still couldn't help but feel jealousy towards her. She'd always scold herself later on for feeling that way though.

Just then, from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of white. She raised her head as far as she could without hurting herself and squinted. She gasped when she saw a white shihakusho and white hair. The person who was fighting the hollow also had a white version of Zangetsu.

_This can't be! K-K-Kurosaki-kun's hollow! What's he doing here? More importantly, how did he get out of Kurosaki-kun's body?_

Before she could utter any sort of sound, her eyes closed and her head fell back to the ground. Her world suddenly went pitch black.

* * *

With one slash, the hollow vanished into thin air. Hichigo sighed as he wrapped Zangetsu back up in its bandages and placed it on his back. He turned his head towards the healer. His golden eyes narrowed as he walked closer to the young girl. He stood right at her feet and stared down at her angelic face.

The King was incredibly stupid. How could he not notice this beautiful woman right in front of him? He knew she saw the two of them hugging and kissing under the tree. He sensed her reiatsu and saw the horrid look on her face upon hearing their confessions.

Hichigo had always been watching her from the King's inner world. It was the old man who convinced him to go to Urahara and ask for his own gigai. That way he'd have his freedom and Ichigo wouldn't keep nagging him about being a bastard all the time. And that way he'd have his own powers. He noted that he'd have to thank Zangetsu later. Right now, he had to take care of his queen.

Gently and quietly, he scooped her up in his arms bridal style. He began walking before he realized that he didn't know where he was supposed to go. He assumed that he could've gone to Urahara Shoten but he didn't want to explain to Kisuke why she's like this. He could've gone to the Kurosaki Clinic but he knew that the last person she'd want to see was the King. The only place he could think of was her house. He closed his eyes for a brief moment until he could sense her reiatsu coming from her home. His eyes opened and he shunpo'd to her house.

Hichigo didn't realize how close her house was to the clinic. Not that Ichigo ever noticed her apartment to begin with. It was like the only time he paid attention to her was when she was in danger. Even then, as soon as she was safe, he'd go home and just assume that she was fine. In reality, Hichigo knew that she was far from fine. If she was 'fine', she wouldn't have just laid there on the ground and let the hollow kill her. No, he knew that something was up. And he was gonna find out what.

Jumping in through her window was something that Hichigo was used to. Whenever the King had to go on missions in the middle of the night, he'd sneak in and out of his room through the window. He was just lucky that she left hers open wide enough for him to fit. But Hichigo was still concerned. He shook his head in disappointment. He didn't want his queen to ever leave her window open. **Ever**.

He walked to her bed and placed her on top of it. He hopped over her bed and rummaged through her dresser to find a nice warm nightgown. He found one with little kitties and puppy dogs on it. He smiled. _She hasn't changed. _He was grateful that Orihime's personality didn't change too much from being in Hueco Mundo. He knew she suffered a lot and he wish she didn't have to, but he was glad that she was back here, where she belonged.

Walking back to the bed, Hichigo took all her clothing off and put her into the nightgown. He was so occupied with making her warm, he didn't think about anything naughty like how big her breasts were or how sexy her body was. He didn't want to think of those things yet. Not until she was ready. He had to make her his first. He lifted her under the blanket and made sure her head was resting on her pillow. Silently, he walked out of her room to put her clothing in the dryer. Surprisingly for a hollow, he knew how modern technology worked. Well, he only learned so much from watching his King do his laundry. He tossed it in and put it on for half the night. Walking back to her room, he took off his kosode and tossed it into the corner. He left his hakama on so he wouldn't scare her off or anything. Gently, he raised the covers and laid down beside her.

* * *

Orihime groaned as she opened her eyes. They felt like led but she managed to open them nonetheless. Her vision was blurry from being tired and she rolled onto her right when she banged into another body. Her eyes snapped open when she saw pale white skin and looked up into golden yellow eyes. Normally, she would want to scream. But for some reason, when she looked into Hichigo's eyes, she didn't feel scared. She felt safe if anything. When she first saw those eyes, she was so frightened because it reminded her of her brother. Now she knew better than to think that.

Hichigo grinned. **"Hiya queenie. I didn't expect ya to wake up. Feeling better?"**

She rubbed her eyes with her hand and stretched when she felt the nightgown. She blinked and looked down at what she was wearing. "W-W-Where are my clothes?"

His eyes grew darker. **"I took them off and put them in the dryer. You would've gotten sick if I didn't. We don't want you to get sick now do we?"**

She pouted. "I guess not. But that means you took off my clothes!" Orihime started waving her arms frantically. Hichigo moved his head back to prevent being hit.

He smirked. **"Yeah and? What's your point queenie?"**

Hichigo moved his face closer to hers and she blushed so hard her whole face was red. "That's embarrassing! I can't believe you did that!" She hid her face in the crook of his neck.

He chuckled. **"Yeah well, I didn't want to wake you up so I did it myself. It's not a big deal."**

She shook her head before looking into his eyes. She shuttered at the way his eyes darkened every time he looked at her. She laid back down and faced the ceiling.

"You didn't have to save me. You should've just left me. It's not like I'm needed here."

His eyes narrowed as he watched her. Anger started to rise when he thought about her dead, blood all over the ground, her eyes blank.

**"That's where you're wrong princess. You're needed here more than you know." **He murmured as he began to play with her hair.

"No I'm not!" She looked at him, her eyes furious. "If that was true, I'd be able to defend myself. I wouldn't have to be protected all the damn time! The only thing I'm good for is healing. That's it! Even then I'm not the best at it! I'm nothing but a burden to everything and everyone. There's no place for me here anymore. It's lonely." Her eyes looking down at the sheets clutched in her hands.

Hichigo sighed. **"Look, Hime, if it makes you feel any better, I need you. I know I'm a hollow and we don't have hearts and shit, but I do have instinct. And mine is telling me to keep you with me; to protect you. I'm not like Kingy who ignores everything and doesn't notice the most obvious thing like feelings. I'm more observant than he is which is kinda sad. But I promise you Hime, I'm not gonna hurt you. Not like Kingy did. This time, I'll actually protect you."** His eyes bored into her ashen ones. He whispered. **"I promise."**

Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged Hichigo. Usually he didn't know what to do when it came to tears. But he knew well enough that when his queenie is sad, he'll hold her and not let her go. He'll actually live up to his promise. And he won't fail her. The way his King did.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know ^^**_

_**I was thinking of having him kiss her or something but it seemed OOC of him to do. So I just didn't want to add that in. Plus I couldn't make it work. I figured that if Hichigo wanted to be with Orihime, he wouldn't just take her on the spot. He would wait until she's ready. That's probably OOC in its own way though. Maybe not?**_

_**Ahwell. What can you do right?**_

_**Please R&R thanks!~**_

_**Tia-chan!**_


	2. Accepted

_**HOLY CROW! 15 reviews for just that one chapter! That makes me VERY happy! Like you have no idea! And because most of you asked for a second chapter/want it to continue, I've decided to turn it into a story. I don't know where it's going to lead to though XD I haven't really thought about the plot just yet. You can give me suggestions though :) I'm wide open to them! I was like freaking out and I almost cried of happiness due to the amount of reviews! I was only expecting like 5 XD. But hey, I guess a LOT of people like my work. Who knew?**_

_**And I DON'T OWN BLEACH! D**_

* * *

She felt it. Though he knew she would never admit those feelings. She would never bow down to feeling guilty. As much as she wanted to shout to the heavens. Even though she wanted to scream and cry and punch her wall, she never had the intent to do it. Something always held her back. Love. It was her love for Ichigo that held back the urge to break him and Rukia up. It was also her love for him and her personality of wanting everyone to be as happy as possible that prevented her from storming into the clinic and beating the shit out of Rukia. It was also her love that prevented her from being mad at Ichigo.

Hichigo realized this when he watched her cry on his shoulders. He also knew that with her personality, she could never hurt 'King' or that Kuchiki bitch. The thought of them being together, totally oblivious of her feelings made his blood boil of hatred. Right now, he wanted to go after King and deal with the bastard himself. But he knew that she needed him right now. He was her life line. The only thing that kept her above the waves of despair that were threatening to engulf her at any moment.

His eyes softened as he watched her sleep beside him. He propped his head up on his hand as his other one drifted up her arm, leaving goosebumps all over her skin. Her breath hitched at the soft contact and it caused her to snuggle closer to him. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing tired, gray eyes. She blinked the fogginess out of them as she moved her head upwards only to look into golden black eyes. She lifted her hand and placed it gently on his pale face. From there, her hand traced his jawline all the way to his nose, leaving a tingly sensation on his face. Her fingertips grazed his eyelids, causing them to close as his breathing went steady. Her hand went back to its normal spot on his cheek and she rubbed it gently.

His eyes opened up and never left hers. She saw all the emotions that were flickering within their depths. Those black and golden orbs showed the same determination that Ichigo would show her on many occasions. Everytime he gave her that look, it always caused her heart to beat faster and her breathing to stop. It was that look that made her believe that he actually loved her, not Rukia. But she was so wrong, and now when she saw that look, it would scare her.

"You're really here." she whispered. Her hand unconsciously travelled all over his chest and those three words kept spilling out of her mouth. Tears gathered in her eyes, causing a look of concern to appear on Hichigo's face. He pulled her to his chest, and buried his face in her hair. He was so focused on making her believe that he was actually there, and not a figment of her imagination, he never noticed the wet drops of tears that soaked his chest.

**"Only if you want me to be."** he muttered against her forehead.

She pulled away slightly to look in his eyes, not realizing that the tears escaped her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I want you here?"

He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. Within those sad, tear-filled eyes, he saw nothing but the truth. She really wanted him to stay with her. He opened his mouth only to close it, a frown appearing on his face. He knew that he'd have to explain his reasons and choose his words carefully.

**"'Cuz I'm not your 'Kurosaki-kun'. I'm his opposite. The only thing I am is a hollow that acts on instinct. I'm not the one everyone adores and respects."**

Jokingly, she responded, "If it makes you feel better, I'm not the one he likes either."

His eyes narrowed at the truth of the statement. He knew she was much better for Ichigo than that bitch was. King was so stupid and dense to not see how much she cared for him and notice everything that she did to keep them safe. The thought of that made him pissed.

He growled. **"No. It doesn't. In fact, it makes me sick!"**

Orihime's eyes widened when Hichigo rolled on top of her, pinning her arms at her sides, rendering them useless. However, she knew that he would not harm her. He was just angry at the comment she made. She turned her eyes away from Hichigo's face, not wanting him to see the regret or sadness that threatened to consume her.

Hichigo's hand cupped her face and he saw all the emotions that she didn't want him to see. Slowly, he pressed his lips to her cheek, causing her to gasp. He pulled back to look into her eyes, which were as wide as an owl's. He gave her a small smile before brushing his lips over hers. Her eyes definitely bugged out at that moment and her whole body tensed. He pulled away just as fast and he rubbed his nose against hers softly, causing her to blink. Her eyes searched his, trying to find a meaning behind his actions.

"Did you mean that?" she whispered.

A confused look etched on his face before he realized what she was referring to. A grin appeared on his face.

**"It's up to you if that kiss meant anything. You can choose to continue chasing after the King or settling for me. Either way, you'll have to deal with one of us."**

She blinked in confusion until his words sank in. She knew what he was referring to with that last sentence. They looked exactly the same. Although they were two completely different people, their apperances were the same. Except Hichigo was white and had golden black eyes. She smiled despite having tears falling from her eyes. She managed to free her arms as they travelled to his hair. She pulled him down so their lips were inches apart.

"I wouldn't mind putting up with you, Hichigo-kun."

He smirked as she closed the distance, sealing his lips with hers.

* * *

Rukia couldn't sleep. Maybe it was due to the rain that kept pelting at the window or perhaps it was due to the butterflies that were swarming around in her stomach. Everytime her thoughts went to the orange-haired by a few feet away, they would constantly increase. Especially since they had started dating earlier that day. Whatever the reason, it surely was different from her boyfriend's. She watched him sleep peacefully throught the crack in the closet door. They decided to stay quiet about their relationship status as a 'couple'.

Somewhere in her heart, she felt really guilty. She was well aware of Orihime's feelings for Ichigo. That's why she never admitted her feelings to him. She even denied her own feelings because she felt that would be betraying Orihime. She wasn't stupid. She knew that Orihime had a rough childhood. She was almost killed by her brother who got turned into a hollow. She had nobody while she had her brother. At least Rukia had somebody, but Orihime was alone. It only made her feel more stupid and regretful that she was dating someone that her best friend adored.

It was a huge surprise to her when Ichigo told her that he loved her. She didn't want to believe it mainly because she didn't know how to forgive herself if she ever harmed Orihime. Rukia considered her as a sister rather than a friend. As far as Rukia knew, older sisters don't date their younger sister's crushes. It was an unspoken rule of siblings. But her desires and feelings over clouded her judgement and made her give in to her wants. She was the one who kissed Ichigo first.

Part of her wanted to love Ichigo and keep him safe. Another part of her, the more logical part she reasoned, told her that this was wrong. But she didn't have the heart to tell him that Orihime loved him. Either way, Rukia was pushed into a corner that she couldn't get herself out of without hurting somebody. She also knew it was wrong for them to date because she was so much older for one. Another reason was because they came from two different worlds. She came from the soul society. Technically, she was a dead person. Whereas Ichigo was a human and a shinigami. But he belonged in the human world. She was an outsider.

Sighing, Rukia turned to face the wall of the closet._ Thinking about this now won't do me any good. I need to get some sleep._ Her violet eyes closed as she welcomed darkness to surround her.

* * *

_**A/N: This is where I'll end this chapter. Just so we're clear on a few things, I DO NOT hate Rukia. I just had to write it like this because Hichigo hates her. I personally love her. But I have to put her in this situation if I want the story to go anywhere.**_

_**I think Hichigo was a bit OOC. But like I've mentioned in the last chapter, he wants Orihime to be comfortable with him first and I don't think he's always so violent. Plus apparently, a lot of people like him this way. Truth be told, I like him this way too.**_

_**Anyways, please review :3**_

_**~Tia-chan~**_


	3. Tatsuki Approves

**So it seems that many people really enjoy this story :) As an author, this makes me really happy that people are liking my work :D So I'd like to thank everyone who has either favourited, reviewed, or added me to their favourite author's list. It really means a lot to me and I will continue to keep on making good stories :D**

**

* * *

**Hichigo played with the glass cup as Orihime explained the situation to Tatsuki. He was really nervous at first because he knew she was really protective over his princess. Even though she came off as intimidating, he found that she was a pretty nice kid. Well, at least for a girl.

_Tatsuki had come by after hearing Orihime crying on the phone. She knew it wasn't good when she heard her crying so she bolted right over. Hichigo continued to hold her and comfort her until he heard the banging coming from the other side of the door. He watched with a protective gaze as Orihime opened the door and came face to face with the raven-haired teen. _

_"T-T-Tatsuki-c-c-chan!~" More tears streamed down her face as Tatsuki brought her into a hug. She hiccuped and sobbed into her friend's shoulder as Tatsuki patted her back. Her gaze went to Hichigo who was sitting on the couch, staring right back at her. _

_"What did you do to her Ichigo?" Tatsuki screamed. Hichigo raised an eyebrow and his scowl grew deeper. _

_"Tatsuki-chan! Please don't yell at him! That's not Kurosaki-kun!"_

_She looked at her best friend before turning her gaze back to Hichigo. She blinked several times before her face fell into disbelief. "That's NOT Ichigo?"_

"So let me get this straight, Hichigo is actually Ichigo's other half? And he's a hollow?"

Orihime shifted uncomfortably in Hichigo's lap as she waited for the information to sink into her best friend's mind. Hichigo's arm wrapped around her waist, securely holding her against his chest. His other hand was still playing with the glass.

"Tatsuki-chan! Please try to understand. Hichi-kun's different than Kurosaki-kun. He actually noticed me before he even got his own body. He's been watching over me from the beginning. He was the one who saved me from being killed by a hollow last night!"

"You were attacked by a hollow? And that bastard didn't even try and save you?"

Orihime's mouth opened but sensing Hichigo's reiatsu rise made her close it. She shifted her gaze to his arm.

**"Tch. The king was too busy swapping spit with that midget bitch to notice that Hime was around the corner. Obviously they didn't give two shits about queenie's feelings to even reconsider admitting their feelings. But hey, the king was always an idiot. Why do you think I got out of his mind in the first place?"**

Tatsuki sighed. She knew Ichigo was an idiot but she never thought he'd be such a jackass. She had a suspicious feeling that he actually liked Rukia but she wasn't too sure because he was always careful expressing his feelings. That's why she had encouraged Orihime to admit her feelings to him before he actually came around and took the initiative. But it looks like she was too late.

Truth was, she never liked Rukia. She only knew her through Orihime. But she never got used to having Rukia here. There was always something mysterious about her that she never trusted. Now she can't stand seeing her around here if she hurt her best friend like that. Then there was Ichigo. They had been best friends since they were little. After he became a shinigami, their friendship had begun to drift apart. Now she knows why.

She stood up, watching in amusement as Orihime and Hichigo gave her confused looks. Her face became serious as she turned to Hichigo.

"Can I trust you to take care of Orihime?"

Hichigo's eyes turned darker as he stared into Tatsuki's eyes. He wasn't scared of her. But he did find it amusing how she had this really darkening aura around her despite being a human. He was able to understand why the king was always scared of her. But now he's glad that she's on his side.

**"I haven't hurt her yet. And I'm not starting now. I'm not gonna take her away from you. You'll always have her during the day, and I'll have her the rest of the time. I'm never going to be like that ridiculous asshole whose so dense he wouldn't be able to see what's ahead of him even if it was shoved up his ass."**

She chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then. Well, I gotta go now Orihime. I'll see you at school on monday. Take care Hichigo."

He nodded his head as Tatsuki turned towards the door and left. Orihime sighed as she leaned her head on Hichigo's chest. He leaned his head onto hers as they sat in the silence. It was now 1 pm and the birds were chirping in the trees just outside her window.

"Hichi-kun?"

**"Hn?"**

She turned around to face him, a smile plastered on her face. "Wanna go out?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's a short chapter. I was planning on having it longer but I wanted to have Tatsuki in this chapter :D Don't you just love her?**


	4. Lost and mixed emotions

_So due to my computer crashing and no longer existing, I wasn't able to update this story! However, just because it was down doesn't mean it isn't done! ((What I mean is that I began writing this chapter on paper so I wouldn't get lost and forget what I wanted to write for this chapter! :D ))_

_I know some of you were questioning why Orihime had accepted Hichigo so quickly and why Hichigo was so nice to her. Well, it's somewhat explained in this chapter._

_So without further ado, enjoy this chapter! ;)_

* * *

Within Ichigo's inner world, one spirit stood on a pole. He was watching the events that were happening in the outside world where he had only been a couple times. Zangetsu was lost in thought. He had no idea that Ichigo actually loved Rukia and not Orihime. _I guess that explains the rain whenever she's not around. _

But Zangetsu wasn't too concerned with his master. No, in fact, he was concerned with a certain hollow that now roamed in the world of living.

_He had felt something was going to change. He knew that the hollow felt the same thing seeing as he was pacing around the inner world. Over time, Zangetsu had noticed that Hichigo had been watching Orihime. When he started, Zangetsu wasn't so sure. It could've been after getting back from the Soul Society or after Hueco Mundo._

_From an outsider's perspective, it would appear as though the hollow wasn't staring at anything but the blue sky that towered over the buildings. But Zangetsu had learned not to judge his other half so quickly. He wasn't too sure why Hichigo had been glaring daggers at what appeared to be nobody. But when he saw the boys that would drool or talk about how sexy Orihime was, he understood the hollow's behaviour._

_"If you're that interested in her, why not get your own body?"_

_Hichigo stopped pacing to look at Zangetsu with a confused face. __**"Whatcha talkin' about old man?"**_

_Zangetsu was unfazed by the malice that he could hear in Hichigo's voice. "You mean you've never heard of manifesting?"_

_He growled. __**"Of course not! If I had, I wouldn't be asking you like an idiot now would I?"**_

_"If I taught you how to manifest, what would you do?"_

_Hichigo scoffed. __**"I would go to the Princess, old man!"**_

_"Would you harm her in any way?"_

_**"What is this, twenty questions? What reason would I have to harm her? She made me stronger! It's only fair that I return the favour by protecting her from the prick we have for a master!"**_

_The zanpakutou spirit stared into the hollow's gaze through his shades. "Would you ever leave her?"_

_This question caused Hichigo to shut his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he tried coming up with an answer. Zangetsu watched the different emotions that flickered within his golden orbs. Before Zangetsu could determine his mood, Hichigo turned around and walked towards a building. Had there been any noise, he would've missed what he had whispered._

_**"Not until she wants me to."**_

That day, when he had heard those words come from Hichigo's mouth, Zangetsu knew he was speaking the truth. Although he had never heard his counterpart speak those words before, he believed that he would never hurt Orihime intentionally. Which was why he had taught him how to manifest and convinced him to go to Kisuke. Even to this day, his words had made the zanpakutou spirit wonder what Hichigo had in mind.

In some weird way... he had become Orihime's guardian angel.

_What will you do Hichigo? _

* * *

Ichigo hadn't felt this weird since he had obtained his shinigami powers. He found it odd that he hadn't heard his hollow bad mouthing him like he normally did. He knew the hollow hated Rukia. Somehow, he had ended up despising someone that he had grown to love.

He didn't know if that was normal or not, seeing as he wasn't an expert on hollow emotions. But somehow, he had felt that something was wrong. That night he had confessed, he had a nightmare that felt like he wasn't even dreaming. It had felt too... real.

_He ended up in his inner world. When and how he got there, he didn't know. The atmosphere felt so thick with tension, he felt like he was drowning in hate. He couldn't even ask Zangetsu what was wrong because he was no where in sight._

_"Just look at you, how pathetic."_

_Ichigo had stiffened when he heard that voice. It didn't sound like Zangetsu and it certainly wasn't his hollow. it was.. feminine. He turned to look in the direction that he heard those words. His eyes widened when he saw the person that he never expected to hear those words from. _

_He swallowed thickly as he spoke her name. "Inoue..."_

_Her eyes weren't filled with any emotion he had ever seen her use on anyone. They were filled with hatred. And it was all directed at him._

_"How did you get in here? Why are you so angry? Did I do something wro-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_He took a step back in shock. Never had he hear her shout those words to anyone, let alone him._

_"You don't have the right to talk. Just your actions alone have caused enough pain and hurt. Why do you always have to do things for yourself? Don't you even care about the rest of us?"_

_He was about to respond when he saw the eyes of his hollow behind her. He was about a few feet away but that still didn't stop the anger that seeped through his veins._

_"Stay the fuck away from her you sick bastard! Don't you dare touch Inoue or I'll rip your guts out!"_

_His hollow grinned. **"Sorry to say this Kingy, but I don't think you get to choose who she goes with. You've already chosen the one you want to be with. Now let her decide."**_

_Orihime glared at Ichigo before turning around and walking towards Hichigo. She had ignored all the protests that Ichigo shouted at her and a blinding white light caused Ichigo to cover his eyes. Before they had been devoured by that light, he heard a voice._

_"Don't even think this is over."_

Ichigo had shot out of bed after that dream. He was really confused and he didn't know if it was real or not. Even right now, as he walked home from slaying a hollow, he had no idea what to make of that dream._ It __**was **__a dream... Right? _He shook his head as he tried to figure it out. With no solution, he had no idea who he should talk to about this dream.

All he knew was that he had this really disturbing feeling within his heart he couldn't describe. Without realizing it, he may have lost a very precious nakama.

* * *

_**A/N:** And here's the chapter! I will have the date in the next chapter! We will see more HichiHime then! I just had to explain why Hichigo was being so nice xD Some people were wondering why. Also, you'll find out next chapter why Orihime has accepted him so fast. So look for the next update :)_

_Ja ne!_

_~Tia-chan~_


	5. Hollow and Princess confessions

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update. Usually the story is updated every week or two. I just had to figure out where to go with the whole date thing I have an ear infection and school is kinda getting in the way. But it's not that big of a deal I guess XD I don't know how long this chapter will be. But this chapter will explain why she isn't scared of him :) And from this chapter and later chapters, I'll be referring to Hichigo as Shiro. It's way easier to type and well I prefer that name anyways xD

* * *

Shiro didn't really think of himself as a romantic. Of course, he didn't know how to be romantic at all. But seeing Orihime's expression when they got to their destination made him feel a foreign feeling in his stomach. He had felt... Happy.

He had gotten up earlier to prepare the picnic that they were having. He had also gotten some advice from Yoruichi, who had been at Kisuke's place when he picked up his gigai. He didn't want to ask Hat-'n-Clogs for advice so he asked her while they were waiting.

_**"Oi. Do you know anything about being romantic?"**_

_Yoruichi looked up from the newspaper, her cat like eyes looking at Shiro. Silently, she folded the newspaper up and placed in on the table. _

_"Does this have anything to do with Inoue?"_

_He nodded, not trusting the smirk she was giving him. For some reason, it sent shivers up his spine._

_**"It's just that, King is really dense and doesn't really pay attention to girls or anything related to romance. Kon just reads porn so he's not really helpful either. And Zangetsu can't help at all 'cuz he's stuck in King's head with me. And I kinda wanted to talk to 'Hime about some things regarding Hueco Mundo 'cuz she hasn't really told anyone anything about it. At least I don't think she has. But I don't want her to be depressed when she's talking about it."**_

_"Hmm.. So you want to lighten the atmosphere and make her feel comfortable right?"_

_**"Well.. yeah. I don't want her to think I'm forcin' her into talkin' about it. I mean, she's still upset about it but she trys so hard to hide it. If I want her to feel comfortable being with me, I want her to be able to trust me."**_

_"And you think that taking her out on a date may help her trust you?"_

_He nodded. _

_"Alright. Well, Inoue isn't really one for physical things. Like toys or books. I know she likes collecting stuffed animals and she reads books, but she's more of an outside kind of girl. She prefers being shown affections rather than being told them. If you really want to make her feel comfortable, take her to a park or a nice smelling place outside where she can feel secure. A hill would work too. If you really want to be romantic, make a picnic and pack it with her favourite things. Anything with wasabi or red bean paste should work. She also loves chocolate. The key to making her trust you is by showing her that you can be trusted, and that you trust her."_

Yoruichi's words had really helped him in preparing. He didn't want to force her into telling him about that awful place that's probably worse than hell itself. But he knew that getting her to talk would make things more easier for her. And for their relationship to develop.

"Shiro-kun. Did you do all this?"

He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. She sounded really happy and shocked at seeing the small picnic he had placed out for her. What took him by surprise was the sudden hug she had given him. Recovering from his shock, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug and showing her that he had indeed gone through the trouble of preparing it.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. At first he thought she was going to cry but her eyes were just bright because she was so happy.

"Thank you."

He chuckled. _"Yeah. Your welcome."_

A low grumble interrupted their moment and Orihime's face turned bright red. He unwrapped his arms and grabbed her wrist lightly, pulling her over towards the food placed out for them.

_"Come on. Let's eat."_

* * *

After their lovely lunch, they laid on the grass looking up at the clouds. Her head rested against his chest while they compared the shapes of the clouds. Even though Shiro was happy and content, he felt that he needed to get this off his mind. Lightly, he tilted her face so she was looking at him. His expression made her stop talking as she looked into black and gold orbs.

_"'Hime, there's something we need to talk about."_

He saw her eyes widen in horror and he kissed her lightly. _"It's not anything bad. I mean, it **might **be. But I'm not going to break up with you if that's what your thinking."_

A sigh escaped her lips as a small smile formed. He noticed that her eyes held no doubt. All he could see was patience and love shining in those grey orbs.

_"Are you scared?"_

This question caught her off guard. His face didn't show any emotion but the sound of his voice and the seriousness of the question made her worry. She was starting to wonder if he had been thinking about that for a while now. She opened her mouth but closed it, trying to figure out how to respond. Her grip on his shirt didn't go unnoticed by him and his arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"I... don't know. I mean.. I want to say I'm not scared of you. But... there's just something... something about those eyes..."

He blinked. _"My eyes?"_

She shook her head slowly "My onii-chan turned into a hollow... He tried to kill me and his eyes were the same colour as yours.. But it wasn't the colour that worried me.. It.." Her hand unconsciously gripped his shirt tighter. "It was the reflection. He had turned into a monster. And when I would look into his eyes, I couldn't see my reflection at all. Usually when I look into someone's eyes, I can see myself through them.. But his.. were different. And it scared me. Just like when Kurosaki-kun had used the mask. I couldn't see myself through them... But I saw your eyes. And at the time, I didn't know what your intention was. But.." Her gaze met his. "When I look at you now... I can see myself. Even though you're a hollow and hollows usually attack people, I feel that you're not like them. And it makes me happy knowing that one part of Kurosaki-kun has seen me."

_"So that's why you looked so scared. That day.. While we were fighting Grimmjow, I wanted to wipe away that fear. That's why I wanted to destroy him. I became King's instinct and I drove him to fight Grimmjow until we reached our limits. I didn't want you to fear us. Fear **me**. I figured the only way to do that was to take away the enemy. That bastard... He said that we didn't know what happened on the inside. We had seen that you weren't harmed physically, but he had implied that there was something wrong with you mentally. It infuriated me knowing that they may have fucked with your mind and changed you. But... when we brought you back, you went back to your normal cheerful self. Somehow, it made me feel at peace seeing you smiling and laughing without a care in the world. But I always kept my eyes on you, even after we got back. Eventually, Zangetsu had convinced me to get my own gigai because he saw that I was always watching you. At first, he thought that I was trying to do something bad to you. But I guess the old man realized that there was more to you that made me interested aside from the obvious. So he had talked me into going to see Hats-'n-Clogs."_

A tear had slid down her cheek and fell on his chest, causing him to tilt his head. He was about to ask what was wrong when she had jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face buried in his neck and all he did was wrap his arms around her protectively. He lifted her face so they were looking into each others' eyes. A smile had formed while tears streamed down her face, falling on his cheeks.

"You cared about me... even though I left to protect everyone? You don't hate me for leaving? You... wanted me from the beginning?"

_"I would do anything to keep you with me. Even if I had to kill King and take over his body. That's the reason why I wanted to kill him in the first place. But I knew you would be sad. So I decided against it. Well... after he kicked my ass. But I'm glad that I have my own gigai. I think it would've taken me a long time before I beat King. And now I don't have to wait anymore."_

"Shiro-kun..." she mumbled before placing her lips on his. She was glad to have someone like him. And she was glad that she had one part of her Kurosaki-kun. Even if he wasn't Kurosaki-kun himself.


	6. Glance

This chapter is more of a filler I guess. I just need to set up some things in order for the story to progress. At the moment, I'm not sure how the ending will turn out. But I've been so busy with exams ((which are **ALL **next week)) so I figured that if I had a filler, it'd set up the next chapter. So anyways, enjoy =D

* * *

Ishida was a very perseptive person. He was able to notice the small things that most people tend to ignore. Such as the way Orihime acted after being saved from Hueco Mundo. He never talked about it, preferring not to remember what happened on the dome. If anything, he would rather forget that ever happened.

He also noticed how Chad would always give him a knowing look. Recently, something happened between Kurosaki and Orihime. Uryuu didn't know what happened nor did he really care. Well, that's what he shows anyway. On the inside, his heart aches for Orihime, who, like himself, distanced herself away from the substitute. Although their reasonings were quite different, he knew that she wouldn't be one to talk about them either. He was never 'in love' with Orihime. No, in fact, he cherished her as a sister. He knew she was in love with Kurosaki. Why she was, he would never understand. Nor did he really mind it.

As much as he wanted to help them, it wasn't his job to play match-maker. And recently, he had noticed that Rukia was closer to Ichigo than she used to be.

And that's what made him worry.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Chad on the other hand, preferred to watch, rather than speak. As they say 'actions speak louder than words.' Chad wasn't much of a talker anyways. Perhaps that's why he felt more connected to Orihime than Ichigo. Before, he used to be so close to Ichigo. Lately, it's like he doesn't even know his best friend anymore.

Chad remembers a time that he had walked Orihime home. They never really talked because she knew that he preferred to just be silent. At first this intimidated her. But after a while, she got used to it and even comforted the silence. Chad also knew that when Orihime wants to talk, she'll give some sort of sign. Whether it's being more cautious, or her fidgeting. He had some sort of a feeling that Ichigo and Orihime had some sort of a talk. Or that's what it looked like.

He knows that she won't talk about 'that' place. She prefers to keep that to herself, and him being the considerate one, doesn't push her into talking. She's already so fragile. If he had pushed her, he knew she'd break. That's why his best friend had promised to protect her. He didn't want the Orihime he knew to change or to break. He wanted her to stay the same.

But as of late, she had been avoiding him. It was no secret. Everyone noticed. Hell, she even ignored Rukia. They used to be pretty close. Now it's like she put up a barrier to keep those two out and everyone else away. Not even Tatsuki looked at Ichigo the same anymore. Not only had this worried him, it screamed 'red flag'. Whatever happened must have been serious if even Ichigo's childhood friend was ignoring him.

But then him and Uryu had found out why.

Ichigo had told them at lunch that he was dating Rukia. Not only had this been a complete shock to the both of them, it had enraged Uryu. Chad was smart enough to know not to speak his thoughts out loud. He didn't want to get in the middle of it. But Uryu being the smart one, decided that he should step in and say something.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_"Well, this is quite unexpected."_

_Ichigo blinked before his frown returned to his face. "What do you mean 'this is quite unexpected'"?_

_"It's as exactly as it sounds Kurosaki. We never expected you two to be dating. Much less you tell us about it in the first place. What made you decide to tell us anyway?"_

_"Ichigo said he didn't feel right with us dating in the dark. He wanted his friends to know. We even tried telling Inoue but.."_

_"Let me guess, she made up an excuse to get away from you?"_

_Her eyes widened while Ichigo's narrowed. "What are you implying Ishida?"_

_Uryu sneered. "Try figuring it out for yourself Kurosaki. I'm not going to be your brain. If your pea-sized brain can't figure it out, you're just as clueless as I suspected."_

_Chad was about to speak up but the bell ringing cut him off. He was able to sense Ichigo's reiatsu rising as well as Uryu's. Standing up, he began walking away from the small group and headed to class. _

_As much as he wanted to ask Inoue, he knew he wouldn't get the answer he was looking for._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"The only thing I don't get is why Inoue didn't tell us that they were dating. It makes sense that she would distance herself away from them because she loved Kurosaki, but she didn't have to keep us in the dark."

"You know Inoue. She wouldn't want to burden any of us with her problems. Besides, from the looks of it, she told Tatsuki. So at least she told somebody. She didn't shoulder all of the pain alone. Although..."

Ishida looked up at the tall giant. He did have a point. Obviously Arisawa had some idea as to what happened with the healer. But his heart had panged a little. Did she not trust them enough to tell them? He had assumed that after all the things they've been through, she would open up to them more. Then again, neither one of them had opened up much either.

Just then, they felt a spiritual pressure. It felt like Kurosaki's but it was more.. dense. And it was near Orihime. Looking at Chad, he nodded as they ran towards the darkness that made them shiver.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Giggling, Orihime looked up at Shiro. After their picnic and cloud-gazing, they had decided to sit against a tree close by. She never took Shiro to be a romantic. But once again, he had proved her wrong. Who knew that a hollow could be so... human?

Sighing, she leaned against his chest as his head rested on hers. His arms were wrapped around her mid-section as hers rested on the arms that swore to protect her. They just sat there, enjoying the fresh air, not even sensing the two spiritual pressures coming closer.

"Inoue-san?"

Opening her eyes at that voice, they widened when she saw Uryu and Chad standing there, speechless. She felt Shiro's reiatsu rise just a bit as his protective nature began to kick in. She clenched his arms to prevent him from standing up. The only thing they heard was the sound of birds chirping.

**"Well, this certainly just got entertaining."**


	7. Acceptance by friends

**So sorry I haven't been updating regularly! There shouldn't be any excuse as to why I haven't been. I guess the only logical excuse I could use is that I've been busy with camping, hanging out with family/friends, and keeping myself busy. But I mean, even that shouldn't really cut it. So without further delay, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The weather had gotten chillier since they had first left on their date. Or perhaps it was the atmosphere between the four people. Two pairs of eyes were in shock, one pair was showing some emotion, perhaps understanding and the last pair showed amusement.

Uryu had unconsciously clenched his fists while Chad just stood there, watching the scene with careful eyes. At first, he was in shock when he saw Orihime laying against the hollow. But once he took a closer look at him, he understood why she had looked so happy.

This hollow was Ichigo's hollow.

Chad hadn't seen his hollow in person before. Ichigo was always trying to hide him from the rest of the world. Even when Chad would ask him about said person, Ichigo would always change the subject. He had always treated him like a threat. Someone that was very violent and dangerous. When he had heard about what happened on top of the tower in Hueco Mundo, and how Orihime screamed for him to help her, Chad knew that perhaps his hollow wasn't as dangerous as Ichigo made him out to be. Perhaps the reason why he acted so violent towards Ichigo was because he never let him do what he wanted.

Seeing how happy he looked when he was with Orihime made him realize that this hollow could be trusted. Although he couldn't say the same for Uryu.

"Ishida-kun, Sado-kun. Please let me explain."

The sound of Orihime's voice caused Uryu to blink and pay attention. He could see the pain in her eyes. He didn't want her to think that he was mad at her.

"I'm sorry if you're mad at me for not telling you. But this only happened a couple days ago. I wasn't sure how you guys would take the news. And I was scared that you guys would shun me. I know he's a hollow, but he's Kurosaki-kun's hollow. He's not like other ones. He doesn't kill to heal the sadness in his heart. In fact, he never even forced me into this relationship. I chose this on my own."

"Inoue, we're not mad at you. Well, I know I'm not. I can't say the same for Ishida. But does Arisawa know about this already?"

She shook her head violently. "Oh yes, Sado-kun. I told her yesterday, In fact, she came over and met him. She even threatened him if he was to ever hurt me. But she did think that he was Kurosaki-kun at first."

"That's understandable Inoue-san. After all, he does look exactly like Kurosaki. I, too, am not mad. I suppose you can say I'm more shocked than anything. I could understand why you'd want to keep this a secret. But you shouldn't worry about what **we **think. It's what **Kurosaki **will think. After all, he is his hollow. Kurosaki might fly off the handle if he ever found out."

_"Tch. If King ever tried taking her away from me, I'll rip his head off his neck. No one will take her away. I will make sure of that myself."_

Uryu looked into the hollow's eyes. They resembled the look Ichigo had when he was determined.

"And what if Inoue-san wants to leave you?"

There was a pause, then what they heard next shocked all three of them. _"If she wants to leave me for some other guy, I'm not going to stop her. It's her choice. If she thinks it's right to leave me, then I won't do anything about it. But if someone tries to ruin our relationship, I will kill them. I won't even allow the Soul Society to do anything about it. Regardless, I just want what's best for her. I will agree with whatever she chooses. But I won't let her do something foolish or something she'll regret. I'm not like King who plays with people's emotions. The next time I see him, I should beat him up for hurting her in the first place."_

Shiro kept his eyes on the quincy while he tried to make sense of his words. Everything he said was true. He told them the same thing he told Zangetsu. Except he extended on his speech with them because he knew they cared about his Hime. Usually Shiro couldn't give a rats ass about who likes him or not. But he wanted to make a strong impression on these two. Especially Uryu.

Shiro wasn't completely heartless. He felt something when he found out about stabbing him in the gut. He couldn't tell if it was guilt, but being the person he is, he had no way to apologize for his actions, nor did he think that he wanted an apology from him. What Uryu wanted most was to know that he would take care of Orihime and never hurt her.

Uryu saw that Shiro was being truthful through his whole speech. He wondered if he had somehow rehearsed the speech in his mind, seeing as Kurosaki was never good with words. At first, he had every reason to worry about the relationship between the hollow and the healer. But he had felt more comfortable knowing that Arisawa knew and hadn't done anything. He knew just as much as the next person that Tatsuki was the most protective over her. If she had felt any discomfort towards them, she would've stopped it immediately. Seeing that she never did that, confirmed his suspicions that she had trusted Shiro.

"Ishida-kun?"

Not realizing that he had closed his eyes, they opened when he heard Orihime's voice. He gave her a smile to reassure her that he was in fact not mad at all. She gave him a small smile back, saying that she knew he wasn't indeed mad at her.

"Since Arisawa-san hasn't done anything yet, I'm assuming it's because she trusts you, hollow-san. So I won't do anything to ruin your relationship with Inoue-san. I'm not going to ask you to promise me that you'll protect her because judging by your actions right now, you will take good care of her."

He turned to look at Chad, "let's go Sado-kun."

Chad nodded as they turned to walk in the direction they came from.

_"Oi, quincy."_

Uryu turned his gaze back to Shiro. A small smirk was on his face. _"My name's not hollow. It's Shiro. If I were you, I'd remember it for next time."_

A smirk formed on Uryu's face as he responded. "I'll remember it for next time, Shiro-san."

WIth that said, the two humans began walking back to their homes.

* * *

"Kisuke."

"Hai, Yoruichi-san."

"Can we really trust Shirosaki? I just don't want Inoue to be hurt twice by the same guy. She deserves so much better than that. With all that she's gone through, she needs a man to help support her."

"My dear Yourichi-san, Shirosaki is one of the best men for this job. I feel that because he resembles Kurosaki-san a lot that he would help Inoue-chan with her problems. You don't have to worry so much. He won't fail in making her happy."

"But what about the others? What will they think when they find out she's dating a hollow?"

"Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, and Arisawa-san will be understanding of the relationship. Kurosaki-san on the other hand, he might be more of a problem than the others. Even Kuchiki-san could be a problem in her own way. But we won't worry about that. Right now, we'll just enjoy knowing that Inoue-chan's happy with Shirosaki-san."

* * *

"Shiro-kun?"

_"Hn, yeah Hime?"_

They were now sitting on the couch, watching the news as rain heavily beat down on the window behind them. Shiro was now dressed in her brother's clothes since they got caught in the rain storm. Her wet hair clung to her cheeks as she leaned against his shoulder. Her hand clenching his pants as she tried to think of what she wanted to ask him.

But the moment she looked up at him, she lost all the words she was going to say. Her breath hitched when she saw how sexy he looked with wet hair. His eyes were glinting with some unknown emotion she hadn't seen before. She didn't know if it was lust but one thing she knew, she wanted to kiss him.

Shiro wasn't really winning either. One minute, Hime was staring up at him with this look of curiousity in her eyes. Then her eyes darkened with some hidden desire. He knew his eyes were reflecting the same emotion as hers were. Her tongue came out to lick her lips, making his eyes darken more. His blood flared up the moment she whispered his name. It was so.. sexy.

Before he could stop himself, he crashed his lips onto hers. A small whimper escaped her lips as he dominated her. At first they were quick pecks, making her shudder all over. Then he had stuck with long, passionate ones. The heat in her body rose each time their lips met. He shifted so he was lying on the couch and she was straddling him.

He never wanted to let go of her lips. They tasted so unique. He couldn't even tell what the taste was. It was a mix of almost every sweet fruit. He growled when her hands went to his hair, gripping them with so much strength. A muffled moan came from her lips when one hand went to her hair, pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss. The other hand went to her ass, roughly squeezing the firm cheeks.

His tongue snaked out along her lips and she opened her mouth to him, letting him taste her fully. Their tongues tangled with each other, which caused a small fight of dominance to happen. He had won, and plunged his tongue down her throat, teasing, tasting the essence that made up Inoue Orihime. Their tongues rubbed against each other, causing both to moan in appreciation.

When they were lacking air, they pulled away. Not too far but just enough so they could breathe. Their breaths mingling as they were trying to get oxygen back in their lungs. His arms transferred to her back, pinning her against his hard abs. Their eyes never left each others, smiles appearing on their faces.

"I love you, Shiro-kun."

He pressed a light kiss to her lips as he smiled at his princess. _"I love you too Hime."_

She returned his smile as she laid her head in the crook of his neck, both content and listening to the sound of the rain gently beating down on the window.

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking of making this into a lemon but kinda decided against it xD I want to practice more with writing them before I put them into any story I make.**

**I'm pretty sure this chapter is longer than the other ones. So I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I loved writing it :)**

**R&R~**

**~Tia-chan~**


	8. Human?

_So, I'm finally updating this story! OMG! I bet lots of people are happy because I've gotten a lot of reviews for this story. And I bet everyone's getting antsy. I apologize for that. I kept getting sidetracked with other stories and with life in general. I hope you can forgive me. I really want to finish this story. And I plan on finishing it. It may just take some time =)_

* * *

He loved watching her sleep.

He didn't know when he realized this. But he enjoyed it nonetheless. The purity of her face when she sleeps makes him feel at ease. Even though he knew he shouldn't be so carefree. With Kingy being the way he is. He was shocked that Ichigo hadn't noticed his absence from his mind.

Perhaps Ichigo was more stupid than he thought.

Not that it mattered. The less King knew about, the better. He never wanted him to know that he was with Hime. It could cause some serious problems should anyone else know about their secret relationship.

And Hime had suffered enough already.

Shiro wasn't an idiot. He still knew how much Hime loved Ichigo. He wasn't sure if being with her helped get over him. If anything, he feared that it only got her hopes up higher.

After all, Shiro is Ichigo.

But the past few weeks, he noticed how much happier she is when they're alone. When it's just the two of them in her apartment at night, she's herself. He could tell that she was pretending to be happy around Ichigo. And he also knew how much it was killing her on the inside.

That's why he had gotten advice from everyone. He didn't want to be a horrible boyfriend. He wanted to make her the happiest girl alive. He wanted to give her the world. He would do anything for her.

He's even told her that he loves her too. He tells her every night. He knows he doesn't have to, but he chooses to because it feels so natural to him.

That's another thing that scares him.

He's not even sure if he's even a hollow anymore. At times, he gets this weird feeling right where his heart should be. It sounds like a normal heart beat. He's never heard of a hollow turning into a human. Although he doesn't think that it's impossible seeing as a human can turn into a hollow.

He had asked Kisuke about this, wondering if maybe he was slowly becoming human. His words still echoed in his mind.

"_I don't see how that's not possible. It's like a cold-hearted person turning nice because he is treated with love and respect. I've never heard of a hollow turning human, but it'd be a very interesting thing to research if it ever happened. Shirosaki, would you help me with this project?"_

He had said yes because not only did it intrigue Kisuke, it made him interested. Normally he'd say no to be a test subject. But if it would keep him and Orihime together, he'd be willing to do anything.

He won't let anyone take her away from him.

Not even Ichigo.

* * *

It was raining again in Ichigo's inner world. He couldn't understand why he feels so gloomy. It couldn't be because of Rukia. They've been doing a lot of things together. He could be sad because she had to go to the Soul Society for the day. But he never had a problem with it before.

Then again, he wasn't dating her before either.

Everything felt different to him. He wasn't used to having a girlfriend. His hollow hasn't been harassing him for days. Zangetsu's been quiet as well. He wasn't sure what to think of it. It couldn't have been a coincidence that both of them were extremely quiet. But it's not like they'd be plotting against him.

Well, at least not Zangetsu.

His hollow on the other hand, well, he'd do anything to become king. That's why he found it really weird that he wouldn't be making crude comments about Rukia. He kinda missed sparring with his hollow. Sure, he'd always win, but it felt nice to have an opponent that was on par with him. Not even his fights with Zaraki excited him anymore.

For the first time, Ichigo admitted to himself that he missed his inner demon.

* * *

"What do you mean, Captain Ukitake?"

"We've been detecting some weird signal in Karakura Town recently. We're not sure if it's a new hollow or if it's just a glitch. But we'd like you to check it out. This signal is usually located wherever Inoue Orihime is. We're hoping you can look into it. Perhaps ask Ichigo if he's been noticing any changed about her."

_Weird reiatsu around Inoue? That makes no sense! _Rukia thought. As far as she knew, there wasn't anything different about her. She was still the bubbly, happy-go-lucky healer that everyone loved.

"Very well sir. I will look into it right away."

And with that, she shunpo'd to the senkaimon.

* * *

Yoruichi had a bad feeling. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had a suspicious feeling that something bad was going to happen. Her senses were heightened when she's in her cat form. She could feel chills crawl up her spine. It made her feel restless.

"Kisuke.."

The shopkeeper looked at her. "Hai. What is it Yourichi-san?"

"Do you think the Soul Society has noticed Shirosaki running around the town?"

His face was serious. "If they had, they haven't showed any indication to attack. Let's just hope that they haven't figured out anything."

She nodded as she watched from her spot. She prayed that he'd have the potion done soon.

* * *

"Don't you find it odd Sado-kun?"

Chad nodded silently as he and Uryu walked back from killing a hollow.

"The Soul Society hasn't done anything about it yet. Maybe they don't know about Shirosaki?"

Uryu thought about this. If the Soul Society doesn't know about Shirosaki yet, then it's a good thing. Otherwise, Orihime will be crushed.

The last thing either one wanted was for their happy friend to be hurt all over again. They still haven't forgiven Ichigo, even though they never showed it. They just started to fully trust Shiro with Orihime's protection, safety, and happiness.

Perhaps it was a mistake.

Uryu knew that no one could make her as happy as Shirosaki. He was just worried that the Soul Society may try and take him away from her.

And if they ever tried, he'd be helping stop them.

Both he and Chad would fight against the Soul Society.

Even if Ichigo was against them.

* * *

_**A/N:** Here's where I'll end it. There's a few more chapters. Which is why I want to complete this story. I'll be doing more HichiHime stories. So look out for those. And I will be updating my drabble series as well._

_Please R&R~_

_Tia-chan_


	9. Fear & Decisions

_**I sincerely apologize that I haven't updated this story in months . (I really try NOT to procrastinate. But I have school and stuff .) I'm graduating this year and I have to really focus on my three classes if I want to graduate. (Yes, I only have 3 classes) So technically, I have lots of time to update my stories... But I use that time for friends and other stuff. Kinda wish I didn't. I really want to finish this story!**_

_**I have a poll on my page about the colour of Shiro's eyes when he turns human. So please vote! I'm really stuck as to what colour they should be and everyone's vote will help me decide :)**_

_**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

_"Say Shiro-kun?"_

_He turned his head so she'd know that he was listening. Lately, he'd get antsy over the smallest things and no matter what, he never understood why. Shiro thought it may have to do with his meeting with Kisuke and him worrying that Hime would catch one to his plan. Either way, he tried not showing his emotions._

_"Do you think it's possible for hollows to become human?"_

_His eyes widened when the question came from her lips. It was a good thing she wasn't looking up because he didn't want her seeing just how much the question itself affected him. Now it made him more nervous that she'd found out somehow about his visit._

_"What made you think that?" he asked with a harsh tone._

_Once the words came out, he kicked himself mentally. The hurt expression on her face killed him. He hated seeing that look of fear on her face. It didn't suit his princess at all. He promised to protect her, and making her cry definitely meant he wasn't doing his job. _

_Pulling her into his lap, he looked into her eyes. They were glimmering with unshed tears, and he hated himself because he was the reason she was hurt. He brought her face to his and lightly kissed her lips._

_"I didn't mean it in a bad way Hime. I was just caught off guard with the question. But why would you ask me? How would I know if such a thing could happen? Your guess is as good as mine."_

_She looked at him with a look of worry and disappointment. She began to nibble on her lower lip as her hands clutched his shihakusho._

_"It's just... shinigamis are able to be human."_

_One eyebrow raised. "They can?"_

_She nodded. "Kuchiki-san almost did. If she wasn't detected, the gigai she was in would've sealed off her powers for good. The reason why Urahara-san made that gigai was to hide the Hougyoku. But Aizen had caught on too soon and ordered the Soul Society to capture her and bring her back for her death sentence. She almost died that day."_

_"And if she did, she wouldn't be here anymore. Kurosaki-kun may have been with me instead..." she thought as tears fell from her eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder as she was engulfed in despair._

_How could she think such bad thoughts? This was about her two best friends! She should be happy for the both of them. She knew that Rukia would've been happy for her if she had gotten with Ichigo. _

_So why did she feel so depressed and bitter towards them?_

_"You're thinking about him again."_

_It wasn't a question. Shiro was merely stating the obvious. He knew what made her cry every time she thought about it. And it made him sick to his stomach. Seeing her nod her head sadly only added fuel to the fire that raged within him._

_She didn't dare to speak. She wasn't sure what would come out of her mouth and she didn't want to hurt Shiro anymore than she already has. _

_Shiro wrapped both his arms around her, bringing her as close as she could be to him. He wasn't sure what this feeling was that made him feel her sadness. But he hated it a lot._

_"Hime..."_

_Her tears cut him deep. There was another reason as to why she was crying. He just needed to get her to talk. _

_He sighed. "I know you still love him." The sound of his voice made her head lift from his shoulder. "I'm not expecting you to stop loving him because you're with me. He was your first true love. And I may not understand humans and their emotions, but I'm relatively certain it's wrong to be dating a guy your friend has a crush on. What that midget bitch did was wrong. They didn't even consider your feelings or how you'd feel about them dating. You'd think that the midget would know this considering she is technically older than you guys."_

_Her lips trembled as she cried. "It hurts! I always had a feeling that they loved each other. Kuchiki-san was the one that convinced him to come talk with me after I was injured by Yammi. She's always supporting him and getting him out of his funks. I could never do something like that. I was only a friend of his that he felt he needed to protect. I never asked him to. He just decided it on his own. Even after everything, I still thought I'd have a chance..."_

_Silence engulfed the apartment. They looked at each other, not bothered by the rain that suddenly came down from the sky. _

_He could tell that she wanted to say something else. Her eyes closed for a few seconds as she tried to breathe again. He noticed her hands tightened their hold on his top. When she re-opened them, they shone brighter than they ever did. But the sadness that radiated from them only cut him more._

_"I don't want to lose you."_

_His eyes darkened. "You're not going to."_

_"B-But what is Kuchiki-san or Kurosaki-kun find out? Or worse the Soul Society? I don't think I can handle losing you. Just the thought alone..."_

_No. She couldn't lose him. She already lost her brother and her first love. If she lost Shiro too..._

_"Listen to me, Hime. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to take you away from me. If any of them try to, I'll kill them. I'll do anything to stay by your side. I won't break my promise to you. Even if I have to fight against the whole world, if there's a way for us to be together, I'll find it and make sure it happens. I'm not going to let anyone take your happiness away ever again. I'm staying with you. Until the very end."_

_And he sealed his vow with a kiss._

* * *

Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad were walking to Urahara's place. Shiro had called Tatsuki during lunchtime. He had told her that there was something he needed to discuss with the three of them.

_"Orihime! Aren't you coming with us?"_

_"I'll catch up with you guys later! I forgot something in my locker!"_

_"Try not to be late! He's expecting you to be with us!"_

_Neither girl sensed the shinigami that hid within the shadows._

Once they got there, they were greeted by Yoruichi.

"Nice to see you guys. It's been a while."

"Same here Yoruichi-san. Do you know why we've been called here?"

"I'm not too sure on all the details. But it has to do with Shirosaki and Orihime. Please come in."

The three of them followed behind her into the shop. They sat at the table where Kisuke and Shirosaki were.

"Where's Hime?" Shiro asked.

The three humans looked at each other. Tatsuki was the one who spoke first. "We're sorry Shirosaki. Orihime said she left something in her locker and told us to go on ahead. She told me she wouldn't be that long. But I was shocked when we got here and she still wasn't with us."

"It doesn't seem like she's in immediate danger. I can sense her reiatsu from here. If anything, she seems very happy right now." Uryu piped in.

"Probably because she's glad that not everyone disapproves of her relationship with Shirosaki." Chad commented.

Shiro grunted. He had no idea what to say to the giant's comment. Not that he really cared what anyone else thought. But it was nice that her best friends didn't freak out or try to get her to leave him. But there was something that was eating at him. He wasn't sure what it was, but just the thought of Orihime by herself made him antsy. Anything can happen to her when there's no one with her.

"So why are we here?" Tatsuki asked.

"~Ah! I'm glad you asked Arisawa-san!" snapping his fan, Kisuke's expression turned serious. "We are going to change Shirosaki into a human!"

* * *

Orihime ran to her locker. She didn't want to keep her friends waiting to hear the news. Truth be told, when Shiro first told her yesterday, she was giddy with joy. To think that Kisuke came up with a way to turn her boyfriend into a human was a blessing. It meant that he and Yoruichi-san approved of him being with her and didn't want to tear them apart.

_"Hime..."_

_Hearing the hesistance in his voice made her look up from the dishes. It had been a week since they had their talk, and she had been happy knowing that he wouldn't leave her. _

_The look of confusion on her face only made Shiro hesistate more. He wasn't sure how to tell her when she looked at him like that. _

_"How would you feel if... I became human?"_

_Her eyes widened so much it looked like they would pop out. Her breathing stopped and she had to sit down before she fell. Her head was spinning from the question. _

_"You're going to become a human?"_

_The silence was deafening. He wasn't sure how to really respond to that question. Scratching the back of his head, he shifted on his feet. The air was filled with tension. _

_"I'm going to become a human. And I'm doing it for __**you**__. So we can stay together."_

_"Is it something __**you **__want though? I don't want you to do this just for me. I want you to do this because __**you **__want to change. It wouldn't be right if you changed just for me."_

_"Hime, all I want is to be with you. If I have to give up being a hollow, then I'll do it. It doesn't bother me at all."_

_She ran into his arms. Happiness filled her and all she could do was laugh._

Walking towards the shop, she was thinking about how everything was going in the right direction. She felt that nothing could dampen her mood.

"Oi! Inoue!"

Freezing in her tracks, she turned and looked behind her. There, standing in her sight, was none other than Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

_**A/N: HA. I apologize for the ending XD But I also like it too. The suspense is there. I wonder how Shirosaki will react when he senses Ichigo near Orihime. **_

_**Well, only time will tell. And I actually have the next part written in my mind anyways. XD  
**_

_**I had to cut it off somewhere. Anyway, it sets me up for the next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this and R&R please :)**_


	10. Secrets Revealed

_**I apologize it's been so long since I've updated. I graduated so I've been enjoying my summer so far :). I haven't really had time to update any of my stories. But I'm going to finish this one. I think there's only a couple more after this. I haven't really decided yet. But thank you for being so patient with me :) **_

_**Enjoy this next chapter :D.**_

* * *

It felt like she was frozen. Her entire body wouldn't move. Her eyes were directed at the two shinigami that were behind her.

_How couldn't I have sensed them coming? Was I really that lost in my own thoughts to not feel them? I can't let them go to Urahara-san's. Once they see Shiro-kun..._

Rukia blinked. There was something in Orihime's eyes that concerned her. It was like she was... Scared? _Of what?_

"Inoue. Let me explain."

The sound of Rukia's voice shook her. Just the thought that they would betray her like this, cut her deeply.

Turning her gaze away from both of them, Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened when they sensed the anger in her reiatsu. "I don't want to hear it."

"Inoue! Can't we at least talk about this?"

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about. You two are dating. I already knew that. If that's what you wanted to tell me, there's nothing else we need to discuss."

She tensed when she felt Ichigo's hand on her arm. Without realizing it, her shield came out, effectively cutting him off. He swore under his breath as his hand tingled from the attack. His eyes snapped to hers.

"Stay away from me Kurosaki-kun. I don't need your protection anymore."

There was warning in her voice. The Inoue he knew would never talk to him like this. **Ever**. She was always timid and shy. She would stumble over her words when she was nervous. He had only seen her give that look once.

When she was protecting him from Ulquiorra.

So why did she direct **that **look towards him?

Who was she **protecting**?

"Ichigo! Can't you sense that reiatsu on Inoue?"

Blinking, he looked in her eyes. Ichigo's eyes looked Orihime up and down, not seeing any bruises or scratches. He didn't understand what Rukia was talking about. She looked perfectly fine to him. It didn't occur to him to sense for anything weird on her. But that's when he felt it.

That sinister feeling. The one he couldn't feel in his inner world for quite some time. He almost missed it because it had been hidden for so long.

It felt like...

His eyes widened. "My hollow?"

* * *

Shiro didn't like this. It shouldn't have taken Hime so long to get to Urahara's shop. It wasn't that far from the school.

Why did he feel a pit in his stomach?

Everyone was silent after hearing what Kisuke had to say.

"A human? You're going to change Shirosaki into a... Human?"

"That's what I said, Ishida-kun!"

All three of the friends looked at each other, before looking at Kisuke.

"Is that even possible?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at each other. "We weren't so sure ourselves. Shirosaki was the one who brought it up. I think Inoue was the one who mentioned it first."

"So Orihime knows that you're going to become a human?" Tatsuki asked, her gaze went to Shiro.

He nodded. "I told her first. She does have the right to know after all. I didn't think it'd be a big deal. I told her I wouldn't leave her. I'm not going to let Soul Society or anyone else tear us apart."

"But the question is, how are you going to become human?" Ishida asked.

"Hime mentioned something about how the midget bitch almost became human when she was in a gigai. I guess it was something Kisuke had made specifically for her when she arrived in Karakura. I figured that if she almost managed to become a human, I should be able to. After all, a shinigami and a hollow aren't that different. We're both dead souls."

"It should take me a few days to make the body. I've already started to make the design. The rest is easy to do."

"Ichigo..."

All of them turned to look at Sado. They didn't understand why he mumbled his name. Until he said. "Him and Kuchiki-san are with Inoue. His reiatsu is spiking. Which can only mean..."

"He knows about Shiro."

Growling, Shiro jumped up and vanished in the blink of an eye.

He wouldn't let anyone touch her.

Especially **King**.

* * *

Orihime could feel the anger roll off Ichigo. It felt like she was drowning. His reiatsu suffocated her, to the point where she couldn't breathe. This is why she never wanted him to find out about Shiro. Because he would never understand how Shiro makes her feel. She feels safe and warm with him. Even though he's a hollow, Shiro has treated her as though he already was human. He made her complete, in more ways than one. She didn't feel weak around him either. In fact, he helped make her stronger.

The silence only added fuel to the buring rage within him.

"Inoue."

Her gaze was anywhere else but on him. He didn't like how she avoided him. What made him more annoyed was the look in her eyes. They weren't showing fear.

No.

They were showing anger.

"Look at me."

Still no response. He gritted his teeth at her ignorance. He had never seen her act this way to any of her friends.

It pissed him off more knowing she was ignoring him.

He was about to say her name once more when he heard Rukia cry in pain. He quickly caught her before her body fell to the ground.

"Tch. How pathetic. You couldn't even protect your girlfriend from a sneak attack. You've gotten weaker, Ichigo."

Clutching Rukia to his chest, he turned around and saw Shiro standing beside Orihime, a frown on his face.

"You asshole. Why did you attack Rukia like that?"

"Simple. She hurt Hime. Just like you did. It's only fair that I inflict the same amount of pain you did on her. She didn't deserve it. And yet you treated her like she was nothing. Always going to her defense, not letting her protect herself. I bet you didn't even consider how she felt sitting there on the sidelines."

Growling, Ichigo placed Rukia on the roof before drawing Zangetsu from his sheath.

Smirking, Shiro mirrored his movements, withdrawing the white version of Zangetsu.

"Now.. Let's see who's more stronger."

* * *

_**A/N: That's where I'll end it. I have the next chapter in my mind. So I will update as soon as possible.**_

_**Please Review? Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**_


	11. You're such a fool, it makes me sick

So sorry everyone for not updating this story for like a year. I've been busy with my job, having a bf, dealing with friends that aren't really friends to begin with... And I start college next week. So that'll make it even harder to update. However, I don't plan on stopping this story. After this chapter, there'll only be one more! So I definitely want to finish! Plus, I'm amazed this story is so well liked! Thanks very much guys!

Also, I'm not so good with action, so I apologize in advance if it's not too good. :/

Without further ado, here's the next chapter C:

* * *

.

.

.

She couldn't blame Orihime for being so upset. Because she, Rukia, had stolen the man she loved. She very well knew this. And yet, it still didn't stop her from taking Ichigo for herself. She had felt so selfish. She couldn't blame Ichigo's hollow for how he acted.

For he was Ichigo's instinct. And Ichigo had sworn he'd protect Orihime. So it wasn't so much of a surprise when she felt his zanpaktou cut through her. She had felt the feelings flowing from it.

**Hatred. Anger.**

Zangetsu was sad. Though she couldn't understand if it was Zangetsu's emotions or if they were Ichigo's hollows. Or perhaps they were a mix of both.

She was such a horrible friend. She knew there was nothing she could do to make amends with Orihime. She had screwed up. If her Nii-sama had found out what she had done, he would've been so ashamed and disappointed in her. For he also doesn't believe in dating friends' crushes.

_Inoue... I'm sorry..._

.

.

.

**Dense. Fierce. Suffocating.**

Such words wouldn't be able to describe the emotions Orihime was able to feel. For she had never witnessed Ichigo fighting himself. And yet, she couldn't help but be scared.

She had felt such a feeling in Hueco Mundo. Though it was Ichigo using Shiro's powers along with his own. If they had raised their reiatsus any higher, her shield would break. But that's not what she was worried about.

She was worried for Rukia.

Sure, she was pretty upset that they had started dating, but she also knew that it wasn't Rukia's fault. She didn't want to get in the way of their relationship. She still wanted to be friends with the both of them.

Even if it meant she was hurt by it.

She had decided to accept it. Because her friendship with them was far more important than being jealous. And if she continued to harbour such feelings towards them..

She'd be the **selfish** one.

She was amazed that she was able to heal Rukia while keeping the shield up. Though that didn't stop her from praying that it wouldn't break. She had never healed someone while using her shield to defend herself. She remembered trying it once, but she had been so scared to be able to concentrate on doing both that it was futile.

This time, she swore that she would protect her friends.

She wasn't just worried about Rukia either. She was worried because Shiro and Ichigo were battling with so much rage, so much hatred for the other, it was like a battle to the death. And she didn't want that to happen.

Because if Ichigo died, Shiro dies along with him.

But how was she able to stop them?

That was the only question she couldn't answer as she continued to heal Rukia.

.

.

.

Swords clashed with the other. It was a test of strength and skill. Luck was not an option in this fight. Shiro knew that King had gotten stronger since he had attacked Rukia. And that's what he wanted.

He wanted this to be a battle to the death. Whoever gave up first was the loser while the other came on top. Scaring Orihime wasn't something he had planned on doing. For he hated scaring her.

Thoughts of the dome had flashed in his mind, causing more anger to erupt from his chest. He would make the King pay for what he did to her.

Even if he **died **trying.

**"Tch. You're too slow King. Why don't you just give up?"**

Snarling, Ichigo shunpo'd and clashed with Shiro again, his reiatsu growing in anger. "I will never give up!"

Swinging his arm, he yelled "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Narrowing his eyes, Shiro used his arm and deflected the blast, causing it to disperse into various directions.

**"Do you really think you can kill me with the move I specialize in? You're such a fool!"**

Swinging Zangetsu in one hand, he looked at Ichigo. **"Tell me Ichigo. Why do you protect that midget bitch? She's the one that caused this mess in the first place. Why do you hesitate when you're around her?"**

Standing his ground, Ichigo glared at his hollow. "What are you talking about? I love her! I'm not going to stand by and let you kill her!"

**"Tch. You're such a fool Ichigo. You're too scared to let her see me."**

Ichigo's eyes widened. Noticing Ichigo's hesitance, Shiro continued. **"Admit it, you never wanted to show her this side of you. The one that controls your true instincts to fight and kill. It killed you when Orihime had to see you in that state. But she still accepted me. Even though I had scared her, and I almost made her cry. I saved her from heart break. I saved her from being killed. And you know what? She's still beside me. Still beside you. She may be mad at you right now, but it's only because she knows that you'll take me away from her. And she doesn't want to lose another person that she loves."**

Jumping towards Ichigo, Shiro threw Zangetsu at him, causing Ichigo to barely dodge in time. He was distracted, trying to understand what his hollow had said. And it had only confused him more. His eyes widened when he realized Shiro was behind him, the feeling of his zanpakutou cutting him didn't register. He didn't even realize he was falling until he had hit the ground. **Hard**.

His vision blurred as he tried to register where Shiro had gone. He couldn't move. His whole body ached, his heart hurting more at the truth of Shiro's words.

He was afraid. He knew just how scared Orihime had been when she saw him in that mask. He couldn't help but be afraid at losing her as a friend. So he had turned to Rukia for comfort. It was what started their relationship. But he didn't even realize just how much both girls were hurting. He thought Orihime didn't want to be near him anymore because of his hollow. So it had shocked him immensely when he had seen him with her.

His hollow was right. He really **was **a fool. And he had no strength to get up and face them.

"**Now, Ichigo. Feel the pain you caused the Princess. For I promised her that I would kill anyone that would hurt her. Including you." **

Getting ready to finish him off, he began to say; "**Getsuga... Ten-"**

**"STOP!"**

Both their eyes widened when they'd seen Orihime run into Shiro's chest. Ichigo sensed Shiro's hesitance and even saw his arm shaking in fear and anger. Trying his best to not fire his attack, Shiro kept his attention on the girl in front of him.

When she lifted her head, his eyes softened when he saw the tears streaming down her face. Choking back a sob, she pleaded. "Please... Shiro-kun."

**"Hime..."** Letting go of Zangetsu, he wrapped both his arms around her tightly, scared of letting her go. It took so much energy to hold back the attack, he wasn't even aware of how exhausted he really was.

A small smile graced his lips before he stumbled and lost consciousness. **"I'm sorry..."**

Her eyes widened, to the point Ichigo thought she was going to faint. "Shiro-kun!"

He tried to get up and help her, but his body wouldn't move. It made him feel so helpless. He didn't want Shiro to collapse on her. He was heavy and he didn't want Orihime to be squished under him.

.

.

.

"Ichigo!"

Turning his head, he saw Rukia run towards him, her wounds from Shiro long gone.

"Rukia..."

"Orihime!"

"Inoue-san!"

Both shinigami looked to see Tatsuki, Chad and Uryu run to the scene. Urahara and Yoruichi not too far behind them.

"Guys... Shiro-kun..."

"It's okay, Orihime. Sado, go and grab Ichigo. Yoruichi-san, if you could please carry Shiro back to the shop, we'd be extremely grateful."

'You don't have to ask me twice, Tatsuki." Walking towards Shiro and Orihime, Yoruichi had taken the hollow off Orihime, Tatsuki not far behind, helping Orihime balance herself.

"Orihime, are you alright?"

"Un! I'm fine Tatsuki-chan. Just tired."

Looking towards Ichigo and Rukia, she smirked. "What's wrong Ichigo? Got beat up by your hollow?"

"Shut up Tatsuki! You try fighting him and coming out unscathed. It's not so easy."

"Tch. Well, if you had noticed the damage you two had caused in the beginning, this could've been easily avoided. But both of you failed to neglect what the current situation was. Both of you didn't even realize that Shiro was actually the good guy. He had never harmed anyone. And Ichigo, you should know I'd never let any random guy go near Orihime. Therefore, that should've been a sign that I trusted him you dingbat."

"Tatsuki-chan! Please stop arguing!"

"Normally, I'd let you fight with Kurosaki, but Inoue-san is right. We can't just sit here in case the Soul Society comes. Surely they would've noticed a fight like this. If we want our plan to work, we have to get to Urahara's quickly."

Rukia blinked. "What plan?"

Ishida turned to look at her, "To make Shirosaki human."

.

.

.

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter everyone! I hope it satisfied you. And I deeply apologize for taking so long to update! I hope you guys can forgive me!

Let me explain a couple things. Ichigo was defeated easily because his anger had distracted him. He wasn't concentrating properly, which made him a lot more vulnerable. Shiro was a lot stronger because he wanted to protect Orihime. And everyone has seen just how strong Ichigo usually is when he's protecting Orihime. (No, this is not IchiHime. But when it comes to those moments, he's a lot stronger) Ichigo's resolve wasn't there, which is what made him so weak.

Shiro collapsed because it took so much restraint to keep from releasing the Getsuga Tenshou. He just wanted to kill Ichigo. So when Orihime stopped him, it had made him realize his mistake. He knew releasing it would hurt her so he held back. Thus causing him to collapse.

Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this C:

~Tia-chan


	12. I want to be with you Always

Hello everyone C: This is probably the last chapter. I was thinking of making another chapter after that's more of an epilogue I suppose. Though I'm not sure if I will just yet. I think by far this is the longest chapter I wrote for this story. (Since it's the conclusion/finale)

I just want to thank everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed this story C: I really appreciate all the feedback as well as the likes I got for this story!

Without further ado, here's the chapter! :D

* * *

Silence was the only thing that enveloped the room that currently inhabited everyone. From humans, to shinigami, to even a cat, there was nothing but silence. Kuchiki Rukia was the only one still in shock from hearing their plan. Ichigo had been unconscious for the past fifteen minutes and Shirosaki had been kept in another room. Tessai had explained that if both of them were near each other while they were unconscious, it would result in Shiro going back into Ichigo's mind.

What Rukia didn't understand was why that was a bad thing.

"_Kuchiki-san, if we let Shirosaki-san go back into Kurosaki-san's mind, he'd be on a rampage. He would try to possess Kurosaki-san's body and then kill you. We most definitely wouldn't want another shinigami to be killed by a hollow. Plus, if Soul Society had found out that you were killed, Kurosaki-san would be the one killed. Since Shirosaki-san is his hollow."_

Her eyes widened when Kisuke had told her this information. She didn't know, this monster was locked up inside of Ichigo. But she also knew that calling his hollow a "monster" would definitely result in her being killed. The middle of her abdomen throbbed in pain when she remembered the feel of Zangetsu. Swallowing, she looked up to see Orihime had returned. Right away, the girl sat beside Yoruichi, who gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She was able to see the worry in her eyes as she listened to the older woman console her. Tatsuki was already there, rubbing her back gently to also try and keep her calm.

"So, your guys' plan is to make Ichigo's hollow a human?"

The three girls turned to look at Rukia, different expressions were in their eyes. Two of which Rukia didn't like seeing at all. Tatsuki was the one to speak up first.

"That's the idea. At first, I thought it wouldn't be possible. But apparently it would work the same way it almost did for you. Orihime's the one who brought up the idea in the first place."

Rukia looked at Orihime, who wouldn't even look at her. Her eyes were kept to the floor, her small hands tightened on her leg as a small frown appeared on her face.

Turning back to Tatsuki, Rukia asked, "Is it even safe to do that? I mean, from what I've seen of his hollow, he's a very dangerous creature. If we turned him human…"

"Ah. But that's where your wrong, Kuchiki-san."

Turning her back, she saw Uryu and Chad come in from outside. He adjusted his glasses before continuing on, noticing that Rukia had her complete attention on him.

"You see, I had some doubts myself. But then I realized, we have no proof of him harming Inoue-san. Plus Arisawa-san wouldn't just let any guy go near Inoue-san. She's very protective. And it seems that Shirosaki is the same way. He was so furious when he saw me and Chad because he wasn't sure if we were going to take her away from him. But when we had showed him that we weren't going to do anything, he went calm again. Anytime Inoue-san is near him, his reiatsu is calm. Which is why it took that idiot so long to realize that he was gone. But we don't have to worry about him. Should Shirosaki become a human, it would make it easier for Inoue-san to be happy. You guys already did enough damage to her by just being with each other. At the very least, you could let her have some form of happiness. Even if it is his hollow."

Rukia remained quiet. She had no right to speak. Everyone was right. They hadn't considered her feelings before dating. They just went and did it. Her eyes were casted down at the ground, remorse and sadness filling them.

"The only thing I'm concerned about is the Soul Society. I don't want them to ruin Inoue's happiness." Everyone looked at Chad, remaining quiet as they waited on Kisuke and Tessai to return. Just then, they felt an enormous reiatsu, causing them to shiver. Orihime had lifted her head, her eyes widening before they hardened in resolve. She knew who it was. And she wasn't going to let them take him away from her.

.

.

.

Everyone gasped when they saw Soi-fong and Byakuya come from the Senkaimon. Rukia tensed, Ishida and Chad readied themselves into a defensive position, Tatsuki and Yoruichi had stood up, protecting Orihime, while the girl just looked at them, fire blazing in her eyes.

At that moment, Ichigo and Shiro had emerged from their rooms, when they sensed the tension. Tessai had quickly ran to get Kisuke from the basement, hoping the body was ready for Shiro.

"What is this? There's two of you, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Hmm.. With the way I see it, the other looks like a hollow. We were ordered to check on Rukia because she had failed to return. Surely, I can see why she didn't come back to fill us in."

"Well, if that's the way it is, Kuchiki-taichou, we should dispose of the hollow!"

"Soi-fong, what are you doing? This is not like you. Normally you are more composed and wanting to talk. Just hear us out before you go and attack. Because as you can see, none of us have drawn our weapons." Yoruichi said.

Soi-fong turned to look at her old master, before relaxing her pose. She turned to look at Orihime, who was the only one that looked like she wanted to fight.

"Inoue-san. Tell me, what's your relationship with this hollow?"

"His name is Shirosaki, and I would advise you to call him that from now on. He's not like normal hollows. He's Kurosaki-kun's hollow. Kuchiki-sama was right, he is not like the others. And yes, him and Kurosaki-kun got into a fight. But as you can see, it's been resolved. So you guys wasted your time in coming here."

Byakuya was the next one to speak. "You're in a relationship with a hollow? How could you have feelings for someone who doesn't know how to love?"

"Shiro-kun had gotten Kurosaki-kun's feelings. He's the instinct that drives Kurosaki-kun to fight. But he's also the instinct that tells him what to do. However, Kurosaki-kun doesn't listen to him. And because of this, Shiro-kun decided to stay with me, for his counterpart doesn't even talk to me anymore."

"You do realize that dating or even having feelings for someone that's not even human is illegal Inoue-san?"

She nodded. "I'm fully aware of it."

"And yet, you continue to be with him, regardless of the consequences?"

"I do."

"I see. What drove you to dating a hollow Inoue-san?"

Her gaze never wavered; it remained on Byakuya's. "Because the one I wanted to be with chose to be with someone else. And both of them were supposed to be my best friends." Turning her gaze towards the two shinigami, her eyes intensified with anger, shocking both of them. "However, they decided to turn their backs on me and go ahead with it anyway. So it's not like I can do anything about it anymore."

"Wait, you're saying that Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia are in a relationship?" Soi-fong asked.

"I am. Which technically is also illegal according to Kuchiki-sama; Am I wrong?"

Shaking his head, he looked at the two shinigami. "No, Inoue-san. You're not wrong at all." Turning to Soi-fong, he addressed her. "Which means, we have four people who are breaking the law. Surely, we can't bring all of them back. If we did, it would appear that Inoue-san would be getting the brunt of the anger; when it's not just her fault, but Kurosaki Ichigo's and my sister's."

Soi-fon stood there, contemplating what they should do. They weren't coming to arrest anyone. They were only sent to check in on them because of that huge reiatsu. But when she looked at Ichigo's hollow, she didn't feel it anymore.

_What's going on?_

_._

_._

_._

"Ah!~ It seems we have a couple guests!"

Everyone turned to see Kisuke enter the room, a huge grin on his face. Tipping his hat as a way of greeting the two captains, he looked at them.

"Welcome Kuchiki-Taichou and Soi-fong! Surely, you'd like to know how I'm involved in this."

"The thought crossed our minds, yes. Care to explain yourself, Kisuke Urahara?"

"Well, you see, I plan on making Shirosaki into a human."

Both their eyes widened in shock. "Surely, you must be joking! How do you make a hollow into a human?"

Turning his gaze to Orihime, he smiled at her before looking back. "You see, it was Inoue-san who came up with the idea. I just merely acted upon it."

Both shinigami looked at her; one had anger while the other was still in shock. "Inoue-san, how did you come up with the idea?"

"Well, I remember hearing that Kuchiki-san almost became human when she was in her gigai. And Urahara-san was the one who made it. Shinigami and hollows aren't that different. They're both spiritual entities. Therefore, if a shinigami can become human through a gigai, then surely a hollow could do the same."

"And Shirosaki is the perfect person to use for this experiment. He's not a normal hollow. He's able to feel the emotions of Kurosaki-san here. Shirosaki, in fact, is starting to gain human emotions; making this experiment much easier to conduct. I know the process is technically illegal, but if Shirosaki is a human, then it wouldn't be illegal for him to be with Inoue-san."

"So you intend on going against the law, Kisuke Urahara?"

"I do. I owe a lot to Inoue-san; since I kept her from fighting in the war. At the very least, I can help her be happy. She also broke the hougyoku. And for that, I'm eternally grateful. I've gone against the Soul Society for years now, surely I wouldn't hesitate again."

"I see. There's not much for us to do. We weren't ordered to arrest you, so we're not going to do that. Since Rukia appears to be fine, I won't harm anyone. However, that doesn't mean what you're doing is right. I understand that both Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo are in the wrong too. And they will get the proper punishment for going behind the Soul Society. However, we can't let you get off scot free either Inoue Orihime."

She nodded. "I understand. Therefore, I'd like to offer a proposition."

His eyebrow rose. "What kind of a proposition?"

"I take full responsibility for Shiro-kun. It was my idea, and I know I deserve to be punished for breaking the law. However, that would mean that I'm more of a threat. Since my powers overstep divine law. So my proposition to you, is should Shiro-kun kill even one human, I want you to arrest me."

Everyone looked at her in shock. The seriousness in her face didn't go away though. It was true; she was the one who came up with the idea. Even if Kisuke wanted to do it without her asking, she would still take responsibility for it because it's her happiness. At this moment, she decided to take charge of her own fate. She may have the ability to defy divine law, but that still didn't mean she would always do so. Technically, she was doing that right now by wanting Shiro to become a human. It was probably very selfish of her to do it, but she knew it'd be the only way to stay with him. And she didn't want anyone to take him away from her.

Shiro knew this very well; which is why he agreed to it so easily. He too, didn't want to be taken away from her. He wanted to protect her, to keep her safe, keep her happy. He even wanted to **love** her. Surely, if he became human, he'd be able to properly feel that emotion humans call "love".

Composing himself, Byakuya looked at the human girl. He could tell she wasn't lying. She was willing to be arrested by the Soul Society for Kurosaki Ichigo's hollow! But obviously he meant a lot to her. Otherwise she wouldn't have done it.

"Very well; we will hold you to your word. Shirosaki will not be hunted down by the Soul Society. However, should he even kill one single human, whether it's on purpose or accident, we will arrest you. And I'm not going to ask you again because you were the one who imposed it to begin with. Everyone here is a witness to this conversation."

Turning to his sister, he replied. "Rukia Kuchiki, you will be punished for your actions when you return. I don't know how bad the consequences will be, but because you involved yourself with a human, it will not be over looked. I shall see you when you return."

With that, a senkaimon appeared and both Byakuya and Soi-fong disappeared, causing everyone to breathe in relief.

.

.

.

Shiro turned to Orihime, a worry look on his face. **"Hime, why would you do that?"**

"If I didn't, both of us would've been punished. At the very least, it'll save you. Plus it was my idea to have you become human. Therefore, I'm not going to let anyone come in the way of my punishment. I didn't want them to take you away from me."

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo, who was quiet the whole time. It looked as though he was observing the two of them. She wasn't sure if he trusted his hollow or not, but she knew that Shiro wouldn't do something stupid to risk Orihime being arrested.

"Whew! That was a lot of excitement for one day! Why don't you guys go home? It's safe to say that the Soul Society won't do anything. We don't have to worry about Shirosaki hurting anyone as it's clear to everyone that he hasn't done so yet. Plus, once he becomes human, his personality will change slightly."

Everyone looked at each other before nodding in agreement. The first person to leave was Chad, Uryu and Tatsuki not far behind him.

Rukia was the next one to leave, though she was going back to the Soul Society to see what her punishment is for defying the law. She didn't say anything, for she wasn't even sure what to say. And she knew Orihime didn't want to hear apologies at the moment.

Ichigo was the next one to go, though he gave Shiro a knowing look that only they understood. Shiro sneered before scoffing and turning towards Orihime. She was busy thanking Yoruichi and Kisuke for their help.

"**Alright Hime. It's time to go. We have to be here early tomorrow since the gigai isn't ready yet. According to Urahara, it should be done tomorrow morning. We need to rest. It was a long day."**

Sighing, she nodded in agreement before bidding them goodbye. Taking Shiro's hand, a huge smile was plastered on her face as she began to laugh happily. She had begun to run; a grinning Shiro was not too far behind her, for they both knew.

Tomorrow would mark the start of a new life.

* * *

A/N: There will be one more chapter. It may be dated in the futureish. But you will finally see Shiro's gigai. Don't forget to vote for his eye colour! I still have it on my profile!

Thanks for reading everyone! C:

~Tia-chan


	13. A New Life with You

*Le sigh* So.. I'm finally giving you guys the Epilogue to Hollow Aid! I'm actually glad this story is so well liked and popular**. 142 reviews**? That's the most I've gotten for a story yet! (I don't count my IchiHime drabbles because to me, it's quite different) Anyways, the reason I took so long to update this is because I had to figure out HOW to end it. Plus I had to determine Shiro's eye colour and what he looks like as a human… Y'know… the small details!

I want to continue to write stories for this couple. (Whether they're one-shots or an actual story) I just need a good idea to use.

Thanks again for all the support! Sorry to keep you waiting, here's the FINAL CHAPTER!

**I REDID THE ENDING. I'm not sure if It's better than the last one, but I felt it was so bland before. I also deleted the old chapter because it just sucked. Here's the revised one.**

* * *

_As Shiro mentioned the previous day, him and Orihime went to Kisuke's. The gigai was complete and they needed to test it out. None of Kisuke's gigais have ever failed before, but they couldn't take that chance, especially since Shiro was a hollow. _

_Looking at the body, Shiro grumbled, "This better work Hats-N-Clogs. Otherwise, I'm coming for you."_

_Smirking behind his fan, Kisuke replied. "How could you ever doubt my skills, Shirosaki-san? I was the one who sold you guys Kon you know! And besides, none of my gigais have ever been broken. Surely you can trust me!"_

_Rolling his eyes at the response, he merged his spirit with the body, his eyes opening slowly. His vision was a bit blurry so he had to blink the fogginess away. Sitting up in his new body, he examined it from head to toe. His skin wasn't white like before, but rather, they had some peach to it. Testing out his arms and legs, he began punching and kicking the air, his reiatsu glowed around him. He stood at 6'1, towering over Orihime. But he also knew even when he was a hollow, he was rather tall. His hair was still white, though his eyes were a green with a blue tint. _

_Orihime was in awe, for she didn't expect him to still look like Ichigo. But she realized after, that it would've been weird if he __**didn't**__ look like him. For, it wouldn't have been the same; even though her love for him wouldn't change._

_He turned to Kisuke, Yoruichi just entered the room previous to him entering his body. "So how long do I have to stay in this?"_

"_Three months. Though with your insane reiatsu, it might take longer. The reality of it is, at this moment, you're a human. Should this plan succeed, this is how you will always look, until you die. Once you die, you will revert back to how you looked as a hollow."_

"_Also, Shirosaki, you will still be able to see and fight hollows. Kisuke had made this body react to your reiatsu. So anytime you need to call upon Zangetsu, all you need to do is envision him in your hands and he will appear. We can't have you be separated from the body, as we don't know what will happen. It could be very bad and we don't want anything to happen that would result in Orihime being arrested."_

_Nodding in understanding, he turned to look at Orihime. Extending his hand, a small smile appeared on his face, "Let's go, Hime. We don't want to be late for class."_

_Nodding , a smile graced her features as her hand wrapped in his. _

_Today was a new day._

_._

_._

_._

_~In Soul Society~_

"_Rukia Kuchiki, do you know why you are here?"_

"_I involved myself with Kurosaki Ichigo and caused his hollow to date Inoue Orihime."_

"_Correct. We've never heard of a hollow becoming human, but knowing Kisuke Urahara, he already has something planned. I would've arrested Shirosaki Hichigo and Inoue Orihime but neither of them has shown being a threat. According to Kuchiki-Taichou, Inoue Orihime had made a deal with him."_

"_Correct. She had willingly agreed to be arrested by the Soul Society should Shirosaki kill even one human. By the looks of it, he really does care for her, and he's only gone after Kurosaki Ichigo. He didn't hurt my sister, so there was no need to have him arrested. Plus I doubt either one is going to cause trouble after the Hueco Mundo situation."_

"_Indeed. Rukia Kuchiki, because you felt the need to involve yourself with a human, you are suspended for three months. When those three months are up, we will decide if you are in need of a more severe punishment."_

_Bowing her head in shame, she whispered. "Understood."_

_._

_._

_._

~Six weeks later~

It was a typical day at Karakura High. The gang had gathered to eat around the Cherry Blossom Tree that stood in the front of the high school. Too many painful memories of being on the roof had made Orihime want to change locations. Which Tatsuki and Shirosaki didn't seem to mind. Chad would occasionally eat with them, as he also sat with Ichigo, Keigo and Mizurio on the roof. Uryu always joined the three every day for lunch. He couldn't stand seeing Kurosaki depressed over Rukia going back and he also hated him.

He knew he should've hated Shirosaki as well, since he was Ichigo's hollow. However, unlike Ichigo, Shiro was smart. He had really high grades and he fit in nicely with the rest of the class.

The story behind Shiro was that he was Ichigo's twin that moved away to study but had come back to finish high school here. Because Shiro looked like Ichigo, everyone believed this story, except for the people who knew the truth behind it.

Instead of Shiro living with the Kurosaki's, he had stayed at Hime's, not liking the idea of being near his King. The other reason was he didn't like the idea of Orihime being alone. He hardly left her side, except when she wanted to have a girl's night at Tatsuki's; which he didn't mind, because on those days, he would scout the town for hollows.

One night, when Orihime had gone to Tatsuki's for a sleepover, he had decided to visit Orihime's brother's grave. He wasn't sure what to do exactly, because he hadn't been human for long and he wasn't sure if this is how things worked in society. But he felt he owed it to **him**. To _**her**_. With a hand in his pocket, he stared down at the grave that marked "_INOUE SORA". _

'_Better get this over with.' _

"**Umm... I'm not exactly sure how people do this. You see, Inoue-san, I'm a hollow. A hollow, that gained a human heart and human emotions. Your sister, Inoue Orihime, holds a special place in my heart. She was the one who helped me understand and gain these emotions. She's told me lots about you; like how King had to fight you when you turned into a Hollow. Anyways, I know that King hurt her badly, but I promise you that I'm not going to do that. I'm starting to fully understand what love really is. And though I've only told her once, I really do love her. She knows that I can't always say how I feel. The reason I'm here is because I wanted your permission to continue dating her. Perhaps one day, we can find you in the Soul Society and do this right. But until then, I promise to make sure she doesn't die. I will continue to love her until she doesn't want me around anymore. Anyway, thank you Inoue-san. If it wasn't for you, Orihime wouldn't be here. I hope you have a good night. Take care."**

With that, Shiro left the graveyard, though he could've sworn he felt Inoue Sora's presence as he walked away.

.

.

.

"Say, what are you going to do Hime?"

She blinked. "What are you talking about Tatsuki-chan?"

"I mean, are you going to forgive Ichigo and Rukia?"

She stared down at her hands that were linked together in her lap. Sure, she hadn't felt angry for almost a month and a half. But she did wonder why Ichigo had been avoiding everyone. She also knew that Rukia hadn't come back from the Soul Society. When she heard that from Chad, she had put the two together.

Shaking her head, she looked up at Tatsuki. "I'm not sure. Yes, I'm still hurt by the fact that they're together, but right now, Rukia isn't even here. Surely, Kurosaki-kun feels lonely since Shiro-kun used to always pick on him. But he doesn't have anyone at the moment. I'm sure he's avoiding his family so that's not the right thing to do. It has been some time since they started dating. So, maybe I can forgive them. It doesn't mean everything will return to normal though."

Tatsuki nodded, lightly patting her friend on the back. She grinned at her best friend. "I'm so proud of you, Hime. You really have grown."

Hugging her friend, warmth spread throughout her body as she knew in her heart she was doing the right thing.

.

.

.

It was lunch time the following Monday. Tatsuki had let Orihime go somewhere else for lunch. She knew what was going on and though she told Shiro about it, he didn't like the idea of her being alone. However, Tatsuki had convinced him that it was okay for her to go alone.

"_Ichigo isn't that stupid to hurt her any more than he already has. Plus he needs to stop being so damn depressed. Don't worry Shiro; Orihime knows what she's doing. You have to trust that she'll come back to you. She won't put you in the position she's been in."_

He couldn't help himself as his gaze went to the roof, where said girl and boy were. He was able to sense both their reiatsu so he knew nothing bad happened. **Yet**.

"_Shiro, you need to relax. Tatsuki knows Orihime better than anyone. Plus, if your reiatsu rises any higher, it might alert the Soul Society. I understand you're anxious about it, but she also has a point. This is something she has to do on her own. If she couldn't do it on her own, she wouldn't be able to face herself. So relax, everything will be fine."_

Hearing Zangetu's wise words, Shiro lowered his reiatsu and concentrated on his friends. Hime would be fine. She was more than capable of handling herself.

.

.

.

Opening the door to the roof, Orihime spotted him instantly. He had separated himself from everyone today. Chad had opted to spend his lunch with them, so she knew he would be alone. Keigo or Mizurio don't generally sit with Ichigo if Chad isn't there. He seemed lost in thought, but Orihime knew better to think that.

_Has he really been that upset since she left?_

A determined look appeared on her face as she walked towards him, her reiatsu rose to alert him of her presence. That seemed to work as he lifted his head to look at her, his eyes widened slightly. He kept silent as she sat in front of him, her eyes holding a hint of seriousness mixed with something else. Ichigo had never seen her like this before, and it was so new to him. He had no idea how to react.

"What are you doing?"

His eyebrow raised as her eyes closed, her reiatsu slowly rising with each breath. He stayed silent, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Not going to talk? Hmph, I guess you're not the Kurosaki-kun I knew."

This got his attention as he tried to say words he wanted to tell her for a while. But he felt as though he shouldn't say anything. This caused her to get more irritated as she was waiting for him to say something.

"Jesus! What do you think sitting around and moping is going to do? It's not going to fix anything! She won't come back just because you're depressed and your friends aren't going to hang out with you if you have this attitude! Seriously Ichigo! What's wrong with you?"

Just then, something snapped in him. "What's wrong?! Let me see, I thought everything would be awesome after Shiro left, but now I feel so empty and lonely. My friends won't even hang out with me because of this whole incident. The one I love got banned from seeing me just because we're from two different worlds. And I lost one of my very best friends because of it!"

"If you had told me sooner that you and Rukia were dating this wouldn't have happened!"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

Anger was shown in her eyes as she glared at him. "I was **THERE** Ichigo! The night you and Rukia got together, I saw the whole thing! It hurt me to know that the man I loved really did love someone else. But I didn't want to see you guys happy. So I ran away. At the time, a hollow came and attacked me. I was too upset to even fight properly and I almost died! But then Shiro-kun came, and he saved me from being killed. While you and Rukia were in your own worlds, you neglected everyone else around you! That's why no one wants to be with you!"

Silence enveloped both teens. One sat there in shock, the other breathing heavily after finally getting her true feelings out.

"I-Inoue… I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't know! **RUKIA** didn't even know. I hid my reiatsu because I didn't want to ruin everything. I still love you Ichigo. But you belong with Rukia. You need her, and Shiro-kun needs me. I will continue to be with Shiro-kun. I love him more than I love you. At first I was scared that I only loved him because he looked like you. However, after spending so much time with him, and getting to know him better, I realized that I truly did want to be with him. And that's why I gave myself up for him. I didn't want anyone to take him away from me, so that's why I got scared to tell you. Because I knew you were going to react the way you did. I knew you wouldn't understand. I had real reasons to keep my relationship a secret. **YOU** however didn't. Everyone could figure out that you two were dating. It's not that hard. However, I didn't just come up here to yell at you."

He looked at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I came up here to say… I forgive you, Ichigo. I'm not saying we can go back to being friends again, if we ever were, but I was never really mad at you two. I was more hurt that you would keep it from me. So, I'm glad you're happy, Ichigo. I know I'm being selfish because I'm keeping Shiro-kun from you. But I feel it's only fair that I can have at least a part of you that loves me. Even if you don't feel that way yourself, I'm glad that he does. You don't have to say anything either. I never expected this to be an actual conversation. I just wanted to get everything off my chest. It's up to you now, whether you want to fix your relationships or let them break even more."

With that, she turned to leave the roof, not seeing the small smile on his face.

.

.

.

Sensing Orihime coming down from the roof, Shiro shunpo'd to the staircase. Her eyes blinked in surprise before a smile graced her face. She ran down the last few steps before throwing herself into his arms.

"**I'm glad you're alright. He didn't hurt you did he?"**

Shaking her head, she looked up at him. "No. I just told him how I felt. He hardly talked at all. But I'm okay with that. I feel that if he tried to talk with me, I would've freaked out a lot more on him. I'm just glad he was actually listening to what I said, even if he never made much of an attempt."

"**So you're really going to forgive him?"**

"Shiro-kun, life's too short to hold onto grudges. I never hated them. I just wished they told me when I saw it. I suppose it was partially my fault since I kept my reiatsu hidden. But, I'm glad that I got something out of this."

Pulling her close to his chest, Shiro smiled into his hair.

"I'm glad too.. Hime."

"Thank you Shiro-kun."

Blinking he tilted her head up to look into her eyes.

"For what Hime?"

"There's a lot of reasons why I should thank you. You saved me Shiro-kun."

Frowning, he looked at her, "Idiot, if anyone should be grateful, it should be me. You were the one who taught me everything I know. You helped me when I thought I couldn't be helped. You're the reason I'm still here today."

Smiling, she kissed him on the cheek before grabbing his hand.

"Come on, let's go back."

Smirking, he nodded, feeling warmth in his chest at the feel of her hand in his. Squeezing it lightly, he walked beside her, never letting go of what was his.

When he saw the others run up to them, he knew right away.

He was glad to be human.

* * *

A/N: I hope this ending is a lot better. I apologize if it's still shit.

Also, I wanted to give Orihime a backbone for once. I don't like how she's sometimes portrayed. I wanted her to stand up for herself against Ichigo.

Thanks again for all the reviews and likes of this story! I really love you all! :)

~Tia-chan~


End file.
